XMen: Saviors
by grimmia
Summary: The X-Men rescue a family of mutants. One may be the key to the world; another the key to Wolverine's lost memories.
1. Pain Lots of Pain

At two in the morning security alarms blared through the mansion. The children, very groggy, had became accustomed to security drills at all hours of the day. Logan growled as the lights flashed in his room. He had finally gotten comfortable enough to drift off to sleep as they went off. Dr. Henry McCoy, better known as Hank, pounded on his door.

"Logan! Charles needs us in his office immediately!" he shouted.

Minutes passed, and the Xmen waited silently in Professor Xavier's office. On Logan's left was Jean Grey; she was wide awake and attentive, but her other half was forcing himself to stay awake. Remy LeBeau sat to Logan's right; he was dozing off. Xavier entered his office after what seemed like forever. Logan nudged Remy awake, none too gently.

"No time to sleep, bub. Work's afoot," he grunted.

"Dis is no time for work. Remy needs his beauty rest," Remy yawned.

"Beauty," Logan snorted in disbelief.

"Is true! Remy can't look dis good with out proper sleep!"

"Enough you two. Professor, why are we here?" Storm said, cutting them off.

"I have found something; on Cerebro. More mutants. I have pinpointed their location, but there is a force swiftly moving in," Xavier explained slowly.

"The Brotherhood?" Scott Summers asked.

"No. Something different. Something worse," Jean said softly, "I can hear them, or at least one of them. She's crying for help. We have to do something."

"So let's go then," Logan snapped, "Instead of wasting time here talking about them."

"We can't all go, Logan. What if this new force decides to attack the school?" Hank pointed out.

"Jean, Logan, Scott and Storm will take the X-jet to their location. Kurt will go to the children in the bunker. I will get in contact with Erik. Maybe he knows something about this new group," Xavier decided.

"Magneto? That's not such a good idea, Professor," Scott began.

"Scott, just trust Charles. He knows what he's doing," Jean reasoned.

"I'll be outside of the bunker. Let's go Kurt," Hank stated. The two of them left to protect the children.

"What does Remy do?" Remy frowned; he was left out of their plans.

"Stay with Xavier," Logan told him.

"Do we know what those mutants are capable of?" Storm asked Xavier.

"One is able to contact Jean, then she has telepathic powers at the very least," Xavier said. "I'm not sure about the others. You better hurry. Remy, let's go down to the Danger Room. We need to contact Erik quickly."

Logan and the others rushed to the X-jet. Jean began switching things on; the others buckled in. Storm contacted Xavier for the location as Scott entered it into the GPS. It was a ways away from the mansion, but with the X-jet it would take no time at all. Jean picked up speed.

"Jean, I know we need to get there as fast as we can, but should we really be going this fast?" Scott asked.

"There's a kid there that needs our help, Scott," Logan sneered.

"If she can reach me from this far away her powers must be incredible. Untrained and still, assuming of course, young. Scott, imagine what she could do with Charles' help," Jean stated.

"So you're after her head? Not any interest in saving her," Logan chuckled.

"No Logan. That's what we're here for," Storm joked.

Jean landed the X-jet expertly. They were hidden near a house. Outside, a small group of people could be seen. They looked in need of assistance. Lights were flashing inside. Logan was first out of his seat; he stood ready for Scott to tell him what to do next. However, Scott was the only one still seated.

"Hey. Kid, what's the plan?" Logan demanded.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry; I'm just tired," Scott mumbled, "Logan, you go in first. You'll be able to take care of whatever is in there. Storm secures the perimeter; once it's safe you can help us get the wounded in the X-jet. Jean and I will deal with the people outside."

The ramp dropped; Logan tore from the X-jet to the house. Storm sailed into the skies, and the remaining two rushed to those lying on the lawn. In the air there wasn't much around. Outside were two grown men and a young girl. One was curled into a tight ball; the other was sprawled out bleeding heavily. The girl sat next to him crying profusely. Jean rushed to her.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Mummy's still inside!" the girl screamed.

Jean wrapped an arm around her, "It's ok. Our friend is going inside to get her."

Scott checked the vitals of the man curled up. "Is this your uncle or your father?" he questioned.

The girl couldn't hear him. Her face was buried in Jean's uniform. The bleeding man groaned. Scott quickly went to his aide.

"My brother. Blaze, a mutant. Wife... Inside, also mutant. Daughter, too. Kelsey. Riza inside. Hurting so bad," he stammered.

"What's your name?" Scott asked, "What happened here?"

"Zidane. Will you help? This woman came. Demanded Riza join them, or she'd kill us all. Kill Blaze and Kelsey. Force Riza to survive; suffer through the pain of losing another family. Kelsey... Said... Help was coming... A man... A professor..."

"Xavier, Charles Xavier. We work for him," Scott explained. "I'll get your brother on the jet. Jean, get Storm. One of you needs to stay with Kelsey. The other has to help Zidane."

"Alright," Jean nodded.

Logan kicked the front door in. He could smell blood throughout the whole house. Two woman were in the main room. One stood on the floor, cackling manically, as she held the other against the ceiling with some invisible force.

"Rethink your decision, Riza, and you'll be able to save your pathetic family," she demanded.

"FFF... Fuck off," the other, Riza, snapped.

"Such a poor choice," the first mused.

She continued her maniacal laughter as Riza let out a howl of pain. Outside, her husband let out a howl of pain. Logan jumped on the unnamed woman. It knocked her off balance; the disruption freed Riza. Logan unsheathed his claws ready to slash the woman's throat. She launched Logan off of her with a blast of invisible force. His eyes squeezed shut from the pain, but he was back on his feet again. He took a quick glance at Riza; she was standing too.

"Pretty impressive," Logan thought, "She must heal like me. Sounded like a lot of pain."

The unnamed woman let out blast of force, pinning Logan against the wall. He growled. Logan watched as sparks flew around Riza; bursts of static bounced up her body. She held her palm out to shoot the woman, but the woman got her first.

"Annoying pest. Let's see who you're tied too," she pondered.

Logan howled as pain shot through his body. It wouldn't cause any physical damage, internal or external, but it hurt. The pain kept surging through his body. Riza was fully aware of what the woman was trying to do to him.

"She's searching your memories for the person closest to you," Riza explained, hoping Logan could hear her. "It could be a lover, a friend or family. The pain you're feeling will transfer to them shortly."

At first Logan felt blessed; he had no one close to him. Fear got the best of him as Rouge flash through Logan's mind. The woman's lips curled into a thin smile. Another burst of pain surged through him.

Inside the bunker at the mansion, Rouge curled up into a little ball screaming from pain. Piotr began pounding on the door, calling for help, as Bobby clutched her gloved hand.

The woman laughed and turned her attention to Riza. As the pain began to creep up her body, static discharge flew down the invisible blast. It buried itself in the woman's hand; her concentration was broken. Logan and Riza fell freely to the ground. Without their accelerated healing, they'd be dead.

Outside, Blaze was safely buckled in the jet. Storm stood outside with Kelsey, she refused to go into the jet without her parents. Jean bandaged up Zidane as best as she could; Scott suggested they take him to a normal hospital.

"We'll be too busy with the other three. They're actually mutants; they can't get normal treatment," he reasoned.

"What will we tell them? It'd look suspicious if _mutants_ took him in. They'll think we attacked him," Jean argued.

"The last thing we need to do is feed the anti-mutant riots," Storm agreed.

"They'll listen to Hank and Charles. We'll take him with, but if they decide to send him to a hospital we send him," Scott sighed, defeated.

"What's going on with Logan? Why isn't he out yet?" Storm wondered.

"Mummy?" Kelsey whimped.

Storm scooped her up. Jean and Scott moved Zidane to the X-jet. Jean set up a temporary psychic barrier around the jet to prevent further harm to the brothers.

"I'm going in. You two stay here," Scott ordered.

Inside, the tables had indeed turned. Logan would attack and fall back before the woman could pin him again. While he backed up, Riza would fire bursts of electricity. Their planning had been silent, but it was highly effective. Scott's entrance interrupted their flow. The woman pinned Scott to the wall, and sent the other two flying back.

"Before I even think of hurting you... I'll find your tie," she decided aloud.

"He's dead if she does," Logan hissed.

Riza got to her feet, and offered a hand to Logan. "Can't heal like us?" she asked.

Logan, shaking his head, took her hand. "Anythin' physical you can make with your sparks? Ima throw you at her. We don't got long, Ckye's got himself a girl right outside."

Riza nodded. Logan picked her up and spun for momentum. As he released, Riza created a staff of electric current. Scott and Jean screamed in pain. His visor began shaking; Scott squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Riza lashed out with her staff; it connected with the woman's neck. Her concentration was broken, yet again, and Scott fell to the floor in a heap. Riza smiled at her minor victory. Logan shambled over to Scott and slung him over his shoulder.

"Me and my friends are right outside. We're leavin'. Now," he stated and left.

Riza didn't look back as she started to leave. The woman grabbed her ankle, hissing venomously.

"You won't heal fast enough at this range. I will fucking end you," she spat.

Pain shot swiftly from her ankle through her nervous system. Instead of dividing the pain between two people the woman gave Riza a full dose. Riza tried to use the static in the air to form a desperate barrier, but she failed. Her vision slowly faded; her end was nigh.

"JIMMY!" she howled. "HELP ME!"

Logan froze where he stood outside; his keen senses had heard Riza's cry. Something triggered inside him. Storm had set Kelsey down to help Jean when her screaming started. All their eyes were on him. Logan dropped Scott and dashed back inside.

"Come here you fuckin' bitch!" he snarled, claws out.

Logan pounced on the woman; his claws buried themselves in her back. Riza collapsed to the floor; the pain was too much for her. As much as Logan wanted to slaughter the unnamed woman, he chose not too. He slung Riza over his shoulder and left the house again.

"Get him on there. We're leavin'. Now," he said flatly.

"Mummy!" Kelsey cried. However, she seemed reluctant to follow Logan aboard the X-jet.

"It's ok; go with him," Storm urged.

Jean's barrier had broken once the pain hit her. She collected herself and tried to help Storm carry Scott to the jet. Logan had Riza and Kelsey strapped in. He ducked outside, grabbed Jean, ignored her protests and strapped her in as well. Storm got Scott in. She took the pilot's seat; Logan sat next to her.

**A/N: And that's my first installment! I figured the first should be longer than the others, so the rest will have varying lengths (that's what she said). Review if you wish to do so. Title is a work in progress. Couldn't think of anything else.**


	2. Politeness, Poker, Physicals and Powers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing already copyrighted**

"What happened? What caused Jean's pain?" Storm asked softly.

"I'll tell everyone at the debriefin'," Logan snorted, gnawing on his cigar. "Whose kid?"

"The nearly dead human and the woman you brought it."

"Huh... Her pa ain't a mutant? Then why she's got telepathy?"

"I don't know Logan. We'll have to run some tests once she's better," Storm sighed.

"The other guy?"

"Mutant."

"Why ain't we taking the human to the hospital?"

"It'd look suspicious."

Logan grunted in response. Once they arrived, and had landed, Storm radioed Hank and Kurt for help. The wounded were immediately brought to the health room; Hank and Jean stayed with them. Kurt escorted Storm and Logan to Xavier's office; he informed them of the current situation with the Brotherhood.

"Ze professor is in his office vit Magneto. Remy and Sabretooth stand outside ze office," he explained quickly, "Zere is other mutant vit Creed. I do not know him."

Logan sniffed slightly and frowned, "'Ro hold the kid."

Storm happily obliged. Kurt gave them a quizzical look, but said nothing more. It would all be explained later.

"Students are having a vacation day. Zey are not allowed anywhere near ze professor," Kurt finished.

"Once Scott is better we'll be able to continue classes," Storm stated.

When they reached Xavier's office his doors were open. Sabretooth, also known as Victor Creed, and Magneto's other mutant stood at one side of the hall, and Remy stood at the other side. Magneto stood in the office waiting; Xavier was outside to greet the returning team.

"Jean has informed me of the injuries sustained. This child has informed me of your arrival," he smiled.

Kelsey squirmed in Storm's arms. Xavier led them into his office; Creed shoved his companion after them. He remained on the opposing side of the doors with Remy.

"Kurt, find Rouge and tell her I'm back," Logan grunted.

"And if the woman named Riza is awake bring her here," Storm added.

Kurt nodded and left.

As they were traveling to Xavier's office, Hank and Jean were running quick tests on Zidane.

"He's lost too much blood. We don't have any here," Hank sighed, "What do you know about Scott and the others?"

"Scott blacked out from pain. I'm not sure about the other two," Jean replied.

"I'm hoping they wake soon. In the meantime we'll run physicals on all three of them."

"Even Scott?"

"Just in case. Maybe something was injected into him," Hank shrugged.

"Logan didn't mention it... How's Rouge?" Jean changed the subject.

"She'll be alright. That was a strange occurrence. She just started screaming and passed out. We had to physically remove Bobby from here to fit everyone else in. Stabilize the human. We'll need to get him to a hospital immediately," Hank said, "Hello Kurt. How are the others?"

"Talking vith ze professor," Kurt responded.

"Good, good. Jean, would you like to join their debriefing?" Hank offered.

"No. Bobby and I will take this man to the hospital," Jean decided.

"Vat happened to him?" Kurt asked.

"I think he was in a hit-and-run accident," Hank surmised.

"Sounds right to me," Jean nodded.

"I vill get Bobby. I know vere he is," Kurt said, and he left again.

"And I shall run the physicals," Hank stated, "When you return, run one on Rouge. Just in case."

Jean nodded. Zidane was loaded into the back of a car. Bobby was briefly informed of the actual situation, but all he needed was the cover story. Kurt stayed to help Hank.

"Storm vants me to bring the woman to them when she is avake," he said.

"Of course. Once she's awake," Hank agreed.

"... I tossed her over my shoulder, boarded the jet and we left," Logan finished the story. He left out the part where Riza got his attention by screaming "Jimmy".

"Interesting," Magneto mused, "You couldn't see what was pinning you to the wall?"

"Nope. Maybe she's like Jean," Logan shrugged.

"Perhaps..." he was deep in thought.

"Is she awake yet?" Xavier asked.

"Kurt said he'd bring her once she wakes up," Storm said.

"Until then we won't know who attacked them."

Logan growled under his breath. The very idea of Creed being in the mansion for much longer was setting him on edge. It didn't help that there was a strange new mutant standing five feet from him.

"What about the little ones?" Xavier asked, referring to Kelsey and the other mutant.

"This is Jacob," Magneto said, dismissively, "He's merely a shy human."

"Don't smell like human," Logan grunted as he took a seat.

"That may come from being around mutants. How old are you, Jacob?" Xavier asked.

"Ten," Jacob replied, timidly.

"He's shown promise. It's a small task to break into Sabretooth's or Toad's mind; hopefully the practice will make him a powerful telepath," Magneto explained.

"I... Can't read their minds much... There's only brief flashes of pictures before it ends... But I can see a mutant's powers by touching them," Jacob stammered.

"Interesting," Xavier smiled, "And you Kelsey? How old are you?"

Storm was caught off guard by Xavier's question. Kelsey's name was never mentioned in the debriefing. She set the little girl in the chair next to Logan; Kelsey promptly crawled over and settled in his lap.

"Since we arrived Professor has been talking to me in my head," Kelsey informed Storm, telepathically, "You look sleepy. Sit next to me."

Storm wordlessly sat down. Logan scowled at the small child in his lap, but did nothing to move her. Xavier smiled; Magneto took a seat behind Xavier's desk. Jacob slowly took a seat in a desk.

"I'm six, and I can... Um... Well, my mommy says I can project my thoughts into other people's heads," Kelsey stated.

"The distance to her home and your mansion is quite far," Magneto mused.

"... Professor... Why can't I talk to him?" Kelsey asked, pointing to Magneto.

He laughed, "It's the helmet, dear child. It keeps meddling telepaths out of my head."

"I only asked for you age. An assessment of your powers will come at a later date," Xavier smiled.

"Don't be scared," Kelsey projected into Jacob's mind.

He froze for a second; it wasn't long enough for anyone else but Logan to notice. Jacob forced himself to relax in the desk. Upon seeing Kelsey, he had decided he would never be a telepath. All his training flew out the door. He didn't need to touch her to see her powers; it was brimming out of her.

"Scared of what? Boys aren't scared of anything," Jacob thought haughtily.

"Good. Mummy says I shouldn't look in other people's heads without permission. It's not polite. Stay out of theirs. I know you've been trying," Kelsey demanded.

"How?"

"I dunno. I can just see what you're trying to do."

"Kid," Logan thought, "What're you two talkin' about?"

"He's been trying to look where he shouldn't," Kelsey explained swiftly.

"Ah, Kurt. We've been expecting you," Xavier said loudly. He interrupted all of their thoughts.

"I vas told to bring her. Hank says it is ok for her to be here. She needs to go back soon. I vill come for her," Kurt said, and he left.

Riza rubbed her eyes. It was dimmer in Xavier's office than in the health room. The dramatic change of lighting hurt her eyes. Logan placed Kelsey in Xavier's lap. He grabbed Riza and directed her to his chair. Had Kelsey not pressed the issue of being courteous to their saviors, Riza would've tried to take a few out upon her arrival in the office.

"Professor Charles Xavier," Riza said.

"Yes, that is me," Xavier smiled.

"You are Jacob, and... Erik is the man behind the desk, I believe," Riza finished.

"Your daughter has informed you of everything to date?" Magneto asked.

"Of course she has. Professor, what more do you need?"

"Who attacked you?" Logan cut in.

"Blunt as ever, Wolverine," Magneto smiled.

"Your account of what happened. Although, you may wait until everyone else is awake. You won't have to repeat yourself," Xavier offered.

"It's simple. The lady showed up at our front door, and she started demanding that I join her. Blaze was knocked out first; Zidane dragged him outside, and Kelsey followed him. We fought," Riza shrugged.

"Her power?" Magneto asked. He was genuinely intrigued.

"Dunno what to call it. She'd wave her hand and throw around invisible forces. It could pin me against the wall, and something she did would send pain through my body. Nothing but pain, but it was divided. She'd search through my mind, and once she found someone suitable she'd send them half of the pain. Last thing she did was grab my ankle and... Shock me I suppose. There was no dividing," Riza finished.

"She is not of the Brotherhood," Magneto added.

"Have you ever heard of the Brotherhood of Mutants or of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?" Storm asked.

"Brotherhood, yes. Blaze nearly had joined when he was very young."

"Wait... If the mutant gene is passed through the father's DNA how is Kelsey a mutant? Her father ain't," Logan furrowed his brow.

"Her uncle is. Their father was likely a mutant, or the gene is there in him. Just dormant," Storm offered.

"Or he ain't her real daddy," Logan thought softly.

He saw no reason scaring the little girl by thinking things too loud. Kelsey picked up on his thought accidentally; she sent it along to her mother. Riza shot Logan a dirty look. Kelsey interpreted for the two in thoughts.

"Mommy says he is, and you're just a jealous animal."

"Oh yeah? If she's got somethin' to say she can say it out loud to my face!" Logan thought furiously.

Kurt returned. "Ze human has been taken to ze hospital. Hank could not treat him here. Rouge is avake, and she vants to see Logan. Hank is havink some trouble vit ze ozzer mutant."

"You three should leave then. Storm, gather the children and inform them of the situation. Lightly of course. Erik, you and I have much to discuss," Xavier said.

"I'll walk there," Riza said.

"I wanna see Uncle Blaze now!" Kelsey whined.

"I vill take her; if you vant," Kurt offered.

"... Kels? You wanna go with the nice... Elf?" Riza asked.

Kelsey nodded. Kurt gingerly picked her up; the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. Storm, Logan, Riza and Jacob left Xavier's office. Remy and Creed had an intense game of poker laid out on the floor.

"You cheat me outta anymore money, Cajun, and you'll wish you'd never been born," Creed snarled.

"Oui. Remy never cheats," Remy tried to assure him.

Logan grabbed Remy's coat and hauled him up. "Careful of the kid. He's a bit telepathic," he cautioned.

"Oui," Remy nodded and sat back down.

"You boys will be fine here?" Storm asked.

Creed grunted in response; Remy nodded.

"Sh-should I s-s-stay with you... S-s-s," Jacob stammered. He was terrified of Creed.

"Come with me, sweetie. We'll get you something to eat," Storm began to lead Jacob away.

"Don't get lost, runt," Creed snapped.

"An animal!" Logan snarled.

"For insinuating that I'd cheat on my husband," Riza pointed out.

"Look lady, those boys don't smell the same. Brothers smell a bit like each other."

"So do families!"

"All I smelt on the human was blood. I ain't callin' you a whore or nothin'. Just sayin'... He ain't a mutant. Why's his brother a mutant?" Logan challenged.

"Not his real brother. No drop of their blood is the same," Riza shook her head, "Zidane was understanding of Blaze's unique condition, so the two stuck together."

"You all buddies growin' up?"

"Ha. Let's see... Vietnam War ended in... '75... They met in... '85... Christ... I was... Ten in... 1865... I was pretty old by then. Didn't even know them. Zidane and I met about... eight years ago. Got married seven years ago... All of us changed our names to avoid having to do that nasty registration," Riza explained softly.

"Yer real name even 'Riza'?" Logan asked.

"Kels kept her name. She's just a little kid. Insisted that we used real names when... What'd she call you guys..."

"... X-men?"

"Yeah. When X-men came... Thanks, Jimmy."

"... Logan. My name is Logan."

"Okay... Thanks, **Logan**."

"Don't mention it," Logan grunted.

**A/N: Remember to review. They make me happy, and they give some motivation. Some. I'm trying my best.**


	3. Sabretooth Isn't Really a Dog

As they passed the kitchens, an idea sparked in Logan's brain. Riza probably hadn't eaten in a while. It was unlikely Kurt took her to the kitchens first. He stopped in front of the doors; Riza turned around to face him. She was slightly confused.

"I thought it was downstairs," she asked.

"Kitchens," Logan stated, and he led her in.

"You're hungry?"

"You are."

"I'll be fine."

"Bet your kid is too."

"... I'll make sandwiches," Riza sighed, defeated.

"Make me one too, sweetheart," Logan smirked.

Riza glared at him. She flicked her palm towards him, and a short burst of electricity flew from it. Logan winced as his whole body trembled.

"Metel plates?" Riza asked him.

"Metal skeleton. Whole thing is covered in adamantium," he explained.

"So the claws aren't really metal?"

"Maybe. Can't remember. Xavier's gonna help me find my memories."

They made small talk about the mansion as Riza finished the sandwiches. Logan led her back to the health room. When they arrived there was much rejoicing.

"Ah, welcome back," Hank smiled

Hank finished checking Blaze's charts; Blaze moved slowly to his sister-in law. Jean barely glanced from Scott's side. He assured her he was fine, but she refused to believe him. Rouge smiled warmly at Logan. She had no gloves on; Kelsey was sitting in her lap.

"Look Logan," she beamed, "Her powers cancel mine out!"

"How does that work? She's yer kid; you know?" Logan asked.

"No clue. Have a sandwich," Riza shrugged.

Blaze took the food wordlessly; Riza gave one to everyone that had been attacked. Hank continued checking charts while they talked.

"What was that?" Jean demanded.

"I'm sorry, what? The food? A gesture of peace; I assure you they aren't poisoned," Riza joked.

"What attacked you. Us. What the hell happened to Scott and I?"

"Pain," Logan interjected.

"Pain?" Scott asked, mouthful of sandwich.

"Nothing but pain. My theory is her power is divided between her target and someone very close to them," Riza offered.

Jean was deep in thought as she turned back to tending Scott. Hank motioned for Riza and Kelsey to follow him into one of the private rooms. Rouge reluctantly let the little girl go; she put her gloves back on after that.

"So... Kid, how long have you known Riza?" Logan asked Blaze.

He stared at him silently.

"We think he's a mute," Jean said.

"He woke up last, an' he started thrashin' 'round and breakin' stuff," Rouge added.

"He can hear. Mute don't mean deaf too," Logan snorted.

"I can talk just fine. How would you feel if you woke up in a room full of strangers? With one of them jabbing you with needles," Blaze said, emotionless.

"I recall someone trying to kill me when I did that to them," Jean sighed.

"I apologized," Logan snorted, "You never answered my question, Kid."

"I don't know. They were married for... Almost eight years. Where's my brother?" Blaze demanded.

"At a hospital. We can visit him tomorrow after everyone has slept. Logan, have you shown Riza her room?" Jean asked.

Logan smirked, "No. Do we even have room?"

"I'll talk to Xavier," Scott decided.

"How long will we be here?" Blaze asked.

"When Daddy's better we'll leave, right?" Kelsey asked as she bounced into the room.

"It's not safe out there. That lady will find us again," Blaze pointed out.

"She's dead," Logan said.

"Someone will find us," Riza shrugged.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need," Jean offered.

Scott and Hank left to talk to Xavier. Rouge agreed to show Kelsey and Blaze around the mansion. Riza declined the invitation; Logan promised he'd take her around later. Jean wanted her over in the Danger Room first.

"I'm sorry," she said, on their way over.

"For what?" Riza asked, clueless.

"Snapping at you. You knew just as much as we did."

"More, really. I was there longer than you.

"True. This is the Danger Room. Here, I'll get an assessment of your powers. Unless you're too tired, of course," Jean rambled on.

"I'm fine. A little worn out, but exercise won't hurt," Riza shrugged.

"Of course. This is our training room. It can run numerous simulations; you'll be fighting robots. Sometimes we use simulations, and other times it's just the room and the robots. Logan, do you want to join her? Just in case?"

"Sure," Logan shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Wouldn't it be more of an assessment of **my** powers with**out** Logan?" Riza interjected.

Jean just nodded along with her. Logan muttered something about "doing what Kelsey had asked me to do", and Riza entered the Danger Room. Jean activated some robots; they slowly shuffled towards Riza.

* * *

Moments after Storm led Jacob away, Remy found himself completely focused in the life-or-death situation he had gotten himself into. He proceeding with much more caution than his previous games. The minutes rolled by slowly. Suddenly, Creed's attention was diverted as Storm came back with the kid. He snarled at her; she rolled her eyes at him.

"Animal," she hissed softly, "If you need anything, Jacob, Professor Xavier and... Magneto will be in the office. I have other matters that need my attention." Storm had to pick a good time to warn the children of the potential danger, double check things with everyone else and find **all **of the children.

Remy's concentration wasn't broken. Creed grabbed the kid's shirt, and he tumbled down in one brisk tug.

"What cards does he have?" Creed snarled.

"I-I-I... C-c-c-can't s-s-see... S-some-something is b-bl-blocking me... Out," Jacob stammered; he was visibly shaking.

"Remy knows how to keep people out of his head. Nothin' in there for you to be meddlin' with," Remy said, "Should we stop now? You're losin' lots of money."

"Money isn't all you're gonna lose if I do," Creed snapped.

Remy forced a smile. Storm had come back; she needed a little help with the kids. The empath was the best solution.

"Remy, I'm going to need your help," she said.

"With what? Should we be leaving this... Sabretooth alone?" Remy asked.

"I'm not gonna do nothin'. Magneto made me swear I wouldn't," Creed shrugged.

"... Oui. I will help."

Creed watched them leave. He glanced over at Jacob, and Creed placed a finger over his lips. He had his own plans. Something didn't smell right in the mansion. Familiar, yes, but not quite right.

* * *

Another robot shook violently before collapsing. With her electrical powers the Danger was no problem for Riza. All she had to do was charge her hands, touch a robot and watch it fall. Logan smirked behind the glass; Jean rolled her eyes.

"What? Don't roll your eyes at me, Missy. Not your fault she's got electric hands," Logan laughed.

"It's convenient for robots," Jean sighed.

"She could stop a heart."

Jean nodded in agreement; her attention was back on the screens. Logan tensed up; someone was coming down. Whoever it was smelled foul. He had an idea.

"Creed," he growled.

"Is upstairs," Jean said; her eyes didn't leave the screens.

The door slid open; Creed sauntered in. Logan's claws slid out with a nice **shinkt**. Creed just laughed.

"I ain't here to hurt anything. Just wanted to see what was goin' on. Smelt something familiar," he said, raising his hands up in defense.

"Yeah. Me," Logan snarled.

"Nah. Her," Creed pointed through the glass.

"Just stand there and do **not** touch anything," Jean waved her hand around aimlessly.

"What? Jean!" Logan protested.

"We have a truce with Magneto. We don't hurt them; they don't hurt us," Jean explained.

Creed stuck his tongue out at Logan like a victorious brother would do. He'd never admit it, but sometimes he missed the old Logan. There wasn't much of a difference except for the not remembering anything. They stood there watching Riza bring down robot after robot. Creed still couldn't place where he remembered her scent. It was a long time ago, but surely he could remember. He'd have to think on it some more. The door slid open again. Logan and Creed snapped around. Rouge froze in her place. Kelsey didn't; she'd seen Logan before. Not Creed. Another new face to her. He reminder her of a puppy. Blaze was allergic to dogs; they couldn't have one.

"Dog!" she exclaimed.

Jean opened the other side of the window, Riza could look in now, and ended the simulation. Her eyes skimmed through the room. Logan, Jean and Rouge were just there. Blank spots in her vision. The only thing she saw was a smirking Creed and her little girl dashing towards him.

"**CREED**!" Riza shrieked.

Sparks flew from her hair. Jean immediately opened the doors. Riza tore out of the room. She swing her arm out creating a barrier between Kelsey and Creed. The little girl froze in place. Little sparks she was used to; her whole family was. Accidental discharges based on emotions happened a lot. Blaze had gotten hit by a blast when she was very little. Daddy said they were practicing.

"What? She was runnin' to me," Creed said, defensively.

"Shut the hell up, bub," Logan snarled.

"Rouge, take Kelsey to the professor," Jean advised.

"Yeah? C'mon, honey. Let's go," Rouge nodded.

Creed smirked again. He could see Riza better now. She did look and smell familiar; he still couldn't place it. He took a cautious step towards her. Riza dropped the barrier as Rogue picked up her daughter. Kelsey was picking up on his thoughts as Rouge took her out. She didn't understand them, so she sent them to her mother. Her eye twitched.

"Animal!" she hissed.

She charged her hand; the back of it connected with Creed's face. He flew across the room. It smelt like singed fur. Logan wrinkled his nose.

"Keep your perverted thoughts out of my baby's head," she snarled.

"What?" Logan glared at him.

"Don't sound so shocked. I can smell it all over you, runt," Creed laughed.

"Go on, Logan. I can handle this," Riza shoved him.

"I need to show this to the professor. Are you sure you'll be ok?" Jean asked.

"Positive."

"Let's go Logan."

"But!"

"Now. Don't let him touch anything," Jean shrugged.

"Jean!"

"A truce, Logan. We'll keep our end if he'll keep his end," Jean snapped.

"Fine," Logan rolled his eyes.

He shot Creed a dirty look before following Jean out. Creed cracked his neck; Riza glared at him.

"Can you blame me? I'm just a guy," he laughed.

"I can. I did. What happened to Logan? Where did the metal come from? What the fuck is going on?"

"First things first. You smell familiar, but I can't quite place it. Who are you?"

"Not surprising. It's been years... should we tell Logan?"

"... He won't remember."

"He can't remember you? Or anything?"

"Nothin'."

"We should... Do something about this... Do we tell Logan?"

"No. Well... Maybe. What about that professor guy?"

"Yeah! That'll work! Yeah! Ok. Let's go. Sniff the way outta here 'cause I wasn't paying attention," Riza decided.

"Too busy watchin' Jimmy?" Creed smiled.

"I'm married, perv."

* * *

**A/N** I separated the segments this time, so hopefully it'll make a little more sense. Also, please review. I'm pretty sure people are reading this. If it's not too much trouble drop a review. As long as I have inspiration I won't demand X number of reviews until I update again.  
I do have a few questions for you though!  
1) Who's your favorite X-Man?  
2) If you could have ANY three superpowers/mutant powers what would they be?  
3) What do you think of Riza and her family?  
I'll give you my answers next chapter; even the third one! You might be thinking, "but you wrote them. You imagined them. What more could you possibly think of them?" Well (bad grammar, sorry), I'll tell you next chapter. Stay tuned and whatnot!


	4. Histories

Storm and Scott addressed the children about the current situation. Remy stood beside them carefully eying the emotions lingering in the air. Jean assisted Hank with the results of the physicals while Logan helped Blaze with their new rooms.

"Here. This one is yours. Kurt's is right next door," Logan said, as he kicked a door open.

"My family?" Blaze questioned.

"Not near here. All full up. C'mon, Kid. Little farther... Here. Riza and the kid will be here. Storm's two doors down. At the end of the hall is Scott and Jean. I'm right here."

"Not very reassuring."

"She's married. I don't mess with married chicks."

"He's dying. He's dying, and you know it."

"So maybe I'll be there when she's grievin'. I do **not **mess with married chicks."

Magneto was reluctant to leave Creed behind, but Creed insisted he had something important to say to Xavier. Something no one else should hear. Magneto just laughed at him.

"More information about Wolverine's memory won't help him. I'm sorry to say your dear brother is dead to the world. All that is left is his body. However, since you are so adamant about staying you can find your own way home. Jacob, let's go," Magneto stated. He spun around, his cape fluttered too, and left.

"Well, Doll, it's now or never," Creed smirked.

Riza shook her head and knocked on the door. Xavier admitted them in; he smiled warmly at them.

"Victor, such pleasant surprise," Xavier said pleasantly.

"Professor, we have something to tell you," Riza explained briefly.

"Maybe it'll help Jimmy," Creed added.

"Jimmy?" Xavier asked.

He had a good idea of whom they were talking about, of course. It didn't hurt to make sure it was indeed Logan.

"He means Logan. We're not sure if we should tell him; it might be too much," Riza said.

"Why don't we start with you, Victor," Xavier decided.

"Uh... Sure... It was... Mid 1800s I guess. His first name is James. So Jimmy used to be sick all the time. My father... His father, too, but we didn't know that at the time, came in drunk calling for our mother. Jimmy's... step-dad? Yeah. Step-dad went downstairs. We followed. He killed Jimmy's step-dad. It musta triggered his mutation. Bone claws snapped out of him, and Jimmy killed our father. We ran away after that. Did nothin' but fight in wars. Civil War, World War I and II... Vietnam... Shit... Vietnam was where shit changed," Creed began.

"What was your father's name?" Xavier asked.

"Uh... Somethin'... Somethin' Logan."

"Anything you'd like to add, Riza?"

"Yeah... I was about nine, at the time, wandering around the woods near my house. My parents were immigrants from Great Britain. The American Civil War was a year from ending. We lived sorta in the South; kinda on the Mason-Dixon line. I was sneaking around looking for new places to hide from the boys when we played hide-and-seek. Someone saw me, a rebel soldier. He shot me. It went straight through, but I probably woulda died bleeding anyway. Two men, in blue, must've heard it. One of them, Creed here, killed him. The other told me that I'd be alright because I wasn't shot. I looked at my arm, where I was shot, and it wasn't there. Nothing was. He said it was okay because him and his brother were the same. I wasn't alone, but I couldn't tell anyone about it. He didn't tell me his name, but Creed shouted it when he demanded they leave now," Riza said.

"Alright, and Vietnam, Victor?" Xavier asked.

"Uh... We were sentenced to the firing squad, and obviously we survived. William Stryker wanted us in his team. A team of mutants. Whatever Stryker wanted he got. We were gonna kill a bunch of innocent people to get a rock for him. Jimmy left the team. Went back to Canada, met a girl and became a lumberjack," Creed shrugged.

Riza visibly cringed; Creed smirked. He knew better than she did. They were her own feelings, and she didn't even know. He'd have to bring it up later. When they were alone.

"Stryker had me bringin' mutants to his lab. Didn't know why. One of them was Jimmy's girl. I couldn't resist seein' him," Creed laughed, "Styker's plan worked. Jimmy agreed to be one of his projects. Because of the accelerated healin' they were able to pump him full of metal. Adamantium. He promised to do that to me too because I helped. Never got it. I didn't kill Jimmy's girl. Only pretended to. Second time around I would've; Jimmy stopped me... This kid we worked with in Vietnam... Styker turned him into something he called 'the Deadpool'. Wade Wilson was his name. He had all the powers of the mutants I brought it, but none of their weaknesses. Styker called him Weapon XI; Jimmy was Weapon X. We both killed him. I think... Lookin' back on it, probably not. He had none of our weaknesses," Creed finished.

"Anything to add?" Xavier turned to Riza.

"World War II. I was a nurse. They brought Logan in, and they kept claiming he was seriously injured. His buddy was going to tear my hospital apart. I put Logan in solitary; no one else was allowed to see him but me. I had a hunch Logan wouldn't stay long, but he was passed out cold. He woke up eventually. I made him stay for a few days, then discharged him," Riza said.

"Interesting... Logan should know of his past, but he needs to find these things out for himself. It wouldn't hurt to inform him of your story from the Civil War, Riza, and maybe from World War II. Victor... Your relation to him is something he needs to find out on his own," Xavier decided.

The two nodded, and they dismissed themselves. Creed smirked again at Riza. She tried to ignore him. It wouldn't work.

"He replaced you," Creed pointed out, happily.

"Was never there to be replaced," Riza snapped.

"You gonna tell him?"

"Tell me what? That my enemy and this pretty stranger are plotting against me?" Logan demanded. He seemingly appeared out of no where.

"Not even close, runt, but I must've overstayed my welcome. I'll be on my way," Creed huffed.

"C'mon. Lemme show you yer room. Rouge's outside with yer kid. Storm's talkin' with Blaze," Logan grabbed Riza's wrist and led her away.

She chased him through the mansion. Logan shoved his way through the crowds of students; Riza gracefully moved between them. He hopped up the stairs, two at a time, while she used the static in the air to glide. They reached the top at the same time.

"Just down this hall," Logan smiled, as if nothing happened.  
***

Blaze sat uncomfortably in Xavier's office. The pretty African-American (he guessed) lady was with him, but that didn't make anything easier. He wished Riza was there, or maybe his brother. Even Kelsey would make things easier.

"Storm, did you talk to the children?" Xavier asked.

"Yes. I explained our current situation, and they took it pretty well. Some offered to help us find these mutants," Storm replied.

Xavier chuckled, "And you... Blaze is it? Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"This lady came, and she wanted Riza to join her. When Riza refused the brood began wrecking our house. She hit Zidane with something; I dragged him outside with Kelsey. That way Riza wouldn't be so distracted. Then it all fell apart, Kelsey... Called you and help came," Blaze explained.

"How did you meet Zidane?"

Blaze smiled. It was pretty easy to figure that out. Given that he was a mutant and his brother was not. You'd think the gene would be active in both of their DNA.

"We met when we were both 10. I'd left my home because my father was an alcoholic, and I couldn't stand the abuse. It must've triggered my powers, or something, because I burned our house down. Zidane understood my... 'problem'. I thought it was temporary, or like a disease. He called it a gift. We never told his parents, but they were happy to take in another son. Zidane's... **Our** father was a geneticist. Much of his worked involved the mutant gene. We don't know if he's ever worked with mutants or not. Our mother was killed in an accident. By a mutant. We were 17, and we were gonna tell them. Two years later we met Riza. They got married quickly, then she told Zidane she was a mutant. Again, he didn't care. It must've seemed magical to him. Uh... Anything else?" Blaze rambled on.

"Zidane's father? Is he still alive?" Storm asked, squeezing Blaze's hand lightly.

"N-n-no... Riza and I um... Well... We uh... Ahem... We may have killed him."

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"Because of her rapid healing, she can't have her own children. Her body kills them. So we came up with a medical term for it, and Father agreed to help us with that problem. He combined half of Zidane's DNA and half of her's. In it he found the mutant gene, but we didn't think of that at first. Kelsey was created through machines and technology. Nine months after he set it all up Riza and I went to check on her. He was going to kill her... The mutant gene in Kelsey took over her... Uh... DNA I guess; she's had her powers since... Birth, I would call it. We made it look like an electrical fire. Whole house went down. Zidane doesn't know."

"That's incredible," Storm breathed.

"Arson looking like an accident?" Blaze blinked; he was confused.

"No... How Kelsey was... Conceived."

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, I guess it was. Dad was amazing with science. Am I going to jail?"

"Why would you think that?" Xavier mused.

"I just confessed to murder," Blaze said plainly.

"I see it as a... Good cause... In exchange for your father's life we have gained your family."

"Uh... How long can we stay?"

"As long as you need to," Storm replied.

"I'm... Tired. Uh... I can't remember where my room is," Blaze murmured.

It was a lie, and Xavier knew it. He also knew Blaze wanted time alone with Storm. She agreed to help him find his room. It seemed everyone had a tiresome morning. Scott was passed out in his room; Jean was forcing herself to stay awake to examine test results with Hank. Rouge found Riza's room and placed Kelsey in the bed.

"Storm's two doors down, Scott and Jean are at the end of the hall and I'm right here," Logan repeated, tapping his door.

"Thanks. I'm exhausted," Riza smiled.

Kelsey was curled up in the bed. Riza laughed silently; Logan was still standing in the hall. She popped her head back out.

"My bed's been commandeered," she explained.

"Kid's in the middle of the whole thing?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Where's Blaze's room?"

"Uh... Different hall."

"He's probably sleeping too... Hey... Wanna go somewhere else for a few hours?" Riza asked.

"You ain't takin' my bed, Missy," Logan growled.

"I'll fight you for it," Riza challenged.

* * *

**A/N: **And now! For the exciting answers to the questions. Well, my answers.  
1) Who's your favorite X-Man? Gambit  
2) If you could have ANY three superpowers/mutant powers what would they be? Accelerated healing, electrostatic control and superhuman reflexes.

Uhhh... More questions I suppose... You know, to spur reviews and what not.

1) Like the backstories?  
2) Think there was anything between Riza and Logan?  
3) Was/is Creed jealous of Riza's attention always being on Logan?

You may get answers to the last three! Or not. I'm going to try for a whimsical chapter soon. After I get the heavy shit outta the way.


	5. Insert Your Choice of Curse Word Here

Riza won; she locked Logan out of his room. He was going to break it down, but it was his door for Christ's sake. When she thought he was gone she unlocked it. Logan was trying to relax in the kitchen. He was trying to grasp at the broken memories in his head. The next morning rolled around, and Riza realized she had no other clothes. She could borrow them from someone, but who? Riza dug through Logan's dresser until she found a pair of jeans that fit her. Her next step was finding a shirt; Jean might have one she could borrow. Riza skittered down the hall to Jean and Scott's room. She rapped swiftly on the door; Scott opened a little ways.

"Um... Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is Jean there? I need a clean shirt," Riza said.

"... No. She's in the lab again. I don't know if her things will fit you... Hang on, I have a shirt that's too small. Aren't those Logan's?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Scott disappeared for a moment, then he returned suddenly. "Here, this never fit me. I bought the wrong size by mistake."

"Never wanted to admit to your error?" Riza laughed.

"Something like that. It's almost breakfast; I'll walk you down there. Give me a moment, ok?" Scott replied.

Riza changed in her room; Kelsey was already awake. She took the girl's hand, and the two of them waited outside of Scott's room.

"We're gonna see Daddy today, right?" Kelsey asked.

"Of course, sweet pea. After we've eaten and talked with Xavier some more," Riza replied.

Scott smiled at the two of them as he closed his door. "Ready?" he asked.

Kelsey grabbed Scott's hand with her free one. She led them both to the dining room. Scott tried to get a sideways glance at Riza, but his goggles prevented that. The two adults opened their mouths to ask the other one a question at the same time.

"Why do you wear those?" Riza asked.

Scott's question was, "How does she know where we're going?"

"Telepathic imprints people leave," Riza replied.

"I can't control my powers," Scott said softly.

They entered the dining hall unnoticed by the students; they were too busy eating, doing late school work and gossiping about yesterday's events. Xavier beckoned them over to him. Storm, Blaze and Jean sat around him. Riza looked around for Logan and the location of the food, but found neither.

"Where's uh..." she began.

"Hank went back to his office," Storm replied.

"Right. Of course." Riza stammered like she was asking about him to begin with.

Scott sat next to Jean; Kelsey sat happily to the left of Xavier. Riza took an empty seat by Storm; still no sign of breakfast, or of Logan. Storm rose quickly; the motion startled Riza. Sparks flew through the metal table shocking everyone touching it. Riza stood immediately; her chair tumbled to the ground.

"Christ, I'm sorry. That happens when I get spooked," she apologized.

"It's fine," Xavier smiled.

"You can help me get our food," Storm offered.

Riza stared blankly at their table. It was empty, but most of the students had their breakfast.

"The students eat breakfast whenever they want. It's cooked at six; classes begin at eight," Jean explained.

"Buffet style, eh?" Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Breakfast and dinner are the only meals eaten as a whole school, or at least by the majority of us. Breakfast is like a buffet, but dinner is an actual set meal planned out day to day," Scott added.

"Ok... I don't really care. Just tell me when and where the meals are, and we'll get along fine," Riza said dismissively.

She followed Storm to the kitchen; Logan was there devouring pancakes. Remy waved cheerfully at them as he took more pancakes off the grill. Storm took the platter of food, and she signaled to the tray of glasses and pitchers for Riza to take. Riza hefted the tray up, but two hands snatched it away with easy.

"I've got it," Logan grunted.

"You already ate," Riza pointed out.

"I'm still hungry."

He took the tray out; Riza shook her head at him. Remy forced himself not to laugh aloud, but it slipped out. Riza spun on her heel to face him; she glowered at him.

"Watch yourself, mate. I will tear you apart," she warned.

Remy felt his face burn red. Riza turned again and left the kitchen. Remy sighed to himself; he couldn't help it. He found the woman mesmerizing. He'd seen her only twice now, but Remy was very nearly obsessed with her. Her simple, brown eyes were captivating; something about them put Remy in a trance.

"I trust you slept well?" Xavier asked when Riza joined them again.

"Yes. Very well, thank you," Riza replied.

She didn't need to help Kelsey get her food; Xavier had taken care of that. Riza peeked at her brother-in-law; his eyes were buried in his food as he murmured quietly to Storm. Jean fawned over Scott; Logan rolled his eyes at them, and he cursed under his breath.

"You can create _and_ manipulate fire? There's a student here I'd love for you to meet," Storm was saying.

"Oh yes. You'll be going to the hospital after breakfast to see your father," Xavier told Kelsey.

"You need to eat something Jean. You were up all night looking at those results," Scott whined.

"Uh... I'm not very good with children," Blaze stammered.

"Who's taking us?" Kelsey asked.

"Fine, fine. I'll eat," Jean caved in.

"It's ok. He's not a little kid. He's in my first class. Will you join me?" Storm offered.

"I'm not sure yet. Many of the adults have classes," Xavier mused.

"How did Riza do in the danger room?" Scott questioned.

"Of c-c-course I w-w-will," Blazed choked out.

"Can Logan take us?" Kelsey pleaded.

"Ask her yourself, so I can eat," Jean laughed.

"Wonderful!" Storm clapped.

"Ask him yourself," Xavier smiled again.

"Riza! How did you do in the danger room yesterday?" Scott asked, loudly.

"Yes, wonderful," Blaze forced himself to look at Storm and smile.

"Will you take us to see Daddy, Logan?" Kelsey beamed.

Jean was too busy eating to join the conversation. Riza blinked and swallowed her food. Logan peered over his shoulder; the remaining students were staring at them.

"Uh..." Riza stared blankly at Scott.

"... Sure," Logan replied.

"What?"

"You need a ride, don't you?" Logan snorted.

Blaze glared venomously at Logan; Storm touched his arm briefly to calm him.

"I suppose you'd be the one to ask," Riza said.

"I'm the one with the free time," Logan smiled.

"Sorry... Uh... Storm... I can't go with you to class today," Blaze whispered to her.

"That's quite alright. I'd nearly forgotten about your brother. Some other time, ok?" she smiled warmly at him.

Jean, Xavier and Kelsey were aware of the questionable thoughts floating through Blaze's and Logan's minds. Kelsey didn't understand any of them, but Jean assured her she would when she grew up. Riza had locked hers away; she was raising a telepath after all. Blaze pushed them aside; Zidane was a bigger matter anyway. Logan sighed, gathered the empty plates and took them to the kitchen.

"You can take my car," Scott offered.

He threw Riza his keys. They thanked him for the car, Xavier for letting them stay and followed Logan. Riza helped Logan wash their dishes before they left. Logan's hand brushed Riza's as he reached to open the front door. Blaze rolled his eyes in disgust. Kelsey was too excited to try and pick up their thoughts.

"Wait," someone behind them said.

"Professor?" Riza asked. They all turned to face him.

"Take Remy with you. He may prove useful," Xavier insisted.

"If her husband dies he might," Logan thought. "Sure," he said aloud.

"I'm Remy LeBeau. We were never properly introduced," Remy smiled at Riza.

Blaze grabbed his outstretched hand and tugged sharply. Riza snatched the other one, and the two of them pulled him along.

"Shotgun," Riza said instantly.

"What? Not fair! You have to see the car for that," Blaze whined.

"You wanna fight, kiddo?" Riza glared at him.

"No. I wanna see my brother."

Logan sped to the hospital; he let everyone out, so he could find parking. As they approached the hospital, Kelsey focused on her father. She could see his room number, and Kelsey passed it on to her mother and Logan. Riza ignored the woman at the front desk. The elevator ride was torture for the family.

"I am a terrible person, non?" Remy thought, "Remy wants her poor husband to die. Poor Remy would never get her attention, non? Logan will be there for her, oui, it is for the best."

"If he lays a hand on Riza I'll burn him alive. I'll kill that bastard. Oh, but what if Zidane... Dies?" Blaze thought sorrowfully, "It's bound to happen sooner or later. She'll outlive us all... Maybe this guy..."

"I will end those fuckers that did this to him. I will murder their families for destroying mine. I will make each and every one of them pay for mortally wounding Zidane," Riza thought bitterly.

"One more floor! Daddy's ok! I can feel it," Kelsey thought happily.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Kelsey started screaming and crying; she crumpled to the floor in a heap. Remy jumped back in shock; Blaze knelt to his niece's side. Riza's body tensed up.

"H-h-he was f-f-f-f-fine a s-s-s-s-sec-second ago!" Kelsey wailed.

"No... Fuck no," Riza hissed.

She tore from the elevator down the hall. Riza slid past the last room on the right; she regained balance. Her foot slammed through the door. She ripped it out; Logan's pants tore. Again and again her foot hit the door. It fell off its hinges the third time. A shocked, frightened nurse stood beside Zidane's limp form. The heart rate monitor beeped.

"Out," Riza demanded.

"Riza! What the fuck?" Blaze demanded, breathless.

"Miss, give us a moment, oui?" Remy pleaded.

Kelsey could only bury her face in Blaze's neck and cry louder. He set her down in the empty chair. Various languages and curses flew through Riza's mouth. Remy tried his hardest to calm them all down, but to no avail.

"Logan!" Kelsey cried mentally.

"Hang on, kiddo. I'm almost there," he replied.

"Daddy's dead!"

"Shit."

Blaze sat on the ground and buried his head in his hands. Remy kept trying to control the emotions in the room. Kelsey felt a brief wave of calmness rush over her; it faded as quickly as it came. Logan burst through the shards of the door. Riza rubbed her hands together, charging them.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"I can't control this," Remy told him.

"Kel... Kelsey is stopping you. She telepathy is suppressing your stupid em-**pathetic** control over us," Blaze snapped.

"Blaze, honey, get his shirt," Riza said.

"Uh... Josh... My name is Josh... But ok," Josh stood and did as he was told.

"Wake up, asshole!" Riza shouted.

She slammed her statically charged palms on Zidane's bare chest. His body bucked forward. The constant beep continued. Kelsey tugged at Logan's pant leg. He sighed and picked her up.

"Fer cryin' out loud... Hey! Doctor! Someone's dead here!" Logan bellowed in the hall.

"Your brother is neurotic!" Riza screamed as she tried again.

"It won't work," Josh sighed.

"Don't leave me to raise Kelsey alone!"

The charge was gone; Logan passed Kelsey to Remy. He pulled Riza off Zidane; she buried her face in his chest. Josh felt a wave of relief pour through him. Maybe it was Remy, or maybe he was relieved he didn't have to deal with Riza's depression.

"We gotta go. No one wants us here," Logan whispered.

"Whatdayoumean?" Riza muttered.

"The nurse at the front desk called the cops."

"Oh shit... Sweetie... Kelsey, darling, stop crying."

Riza didn't move from Logan's grasp; Kelsey couldn't leave Remy's.

"Mummy... He's gone," she whimpered.

"Is anyone coming for us?" Riza asked, forcing her voice to be level.

Kelsey squeezed her eyes shut and focused. "Um... Three men... One in white, and two in blue."

"Honey, loosen up your mental grasp. Let Remy calm them down."

The doctor pushed through the remains of the door; he ignored the occupants and went straight to his patient. The police pulled them to the hall.

"Are you aware of the disturbances you are causing?" one asked.

"Fully aware," Riza nodded.

The police collected useless information from Riza and Josh; they were using fake ID's. Riza felt strangely calm through the whole ordeal. Remy's empathy was working. She wanted to be screaming at the police, or at the very least trying to escape from them. Josh had expected them to pull guns out. After the questions, they were allowed back into the room.

The doctor looked from the door to the mutants. "You're paying for that door, correct?" he began. "I... I'm sorry to say, but your... Husband?" (Riza nodded) "Yes... Well.. He's gone. Any attempts to revive him would be futile... Are there any plans you had for the body?"

Riza's face paled, "Uh..."

"Yes," Josh piped up, "Our parents want an open casket funeral, if possible. We'll cremate the body."

"Very good... If you'd come with me, I have some paperwork to be filled out," the doctor continued.

Riza and Josh followed the doctor. Logan took Kelsey to the waiting area. Remy flashed the police a brief smile before jogging after Logan.

* * *

**A lot (not really a lot, but it makes me feel better when I say that) happened in this chapter. Uhmm... How do you feel about the "sudden-but-we-all-knew-it-was-coming-because-I-need-to-move-the-imaginary-plot-along" death of Zidane? If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I probably won't remember them by the time I update again, so remind me! Often. As for "Josh", I got sick of "Blaze". I decided he needed a normal name.**

**Also, WONDERFUL NEWS EVERYONE! All my chapters have 2000 words or more in them! For those who didn't hear that in Farnsworth's voice, watch some Futurama.**


	6. It's All He Could Think to Ask

The funeral was small; Josh burned the body himself. Since the family had moved around so much Zidane hardly had any friends. He had no family alive; hardly anyone was at the funeral. Kelsey gripped her mother's hand tightly. Jean could feel the little girl bottling up her emotions. Remy tried once to change the emotions in the air. The sadness radiating from Kelsey utterly destroyed his attempts. Xavier commended him, but told him it was futile to try anything now.

Logan glanced over at Riza; she was borrowing something of Storm's. It was floaty and pretty. He inched closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Something didn't feel right to him; something didn't smell right to Logan. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he pushed the thoughts out of his head.

A sinister pair of eyes watched the proceedings from the woods behind the mansion. They settled on Kelsey; thin lips curled into a crude smile. As Logan inched over to Riza the eyes bored into his skull. Logan twitched slightly, but continued to stare straight ahead.

"When do we get the girl?" someone asked.

"Soon. We'll wait for the right time," another responded.

"And when will that be!

"It may take some time. There's no rush; let the... _X-men_ deal with that little telepath. We'll get her when the time is right."

The ground rose and swallowed the two mutants. No one noticed them, and if they did they didn't say anything.

The service was very, very short. Josh said a few words, tried blessing the ashes and finally poured holy water all around the grave ("No sense in having him come back as a zombie or some unholy monster," was his logic). He (forcibly) took Kelsey inside to eat. Scott and Storm led everyone else in after them. The clouds grew darker, and the sky started to rumble. Only Logan, Xavier, Jean and Riza remained. Jean was about to say something, but her voice failed her. It started to sprinkle.

"Jean," Xavier said, "Let's go inside."

Jean blinked and stood there for a moment longer. "Of course. We'll be waiting for you two inside." She followed Xavier into the mansion.

Logan and Riza stood together, in the mist, awkwardly.

"Uh... You wanna go inside?" Logan asked finally.

It got darker out; Logan wondered if Storm had anything to do with it. Thunder crackled through the sky. The light sprinkle turned into a downpour. With in seconds both mutants were soaked to the bones. Faint sparks skipped around Riza's body; she started shaking. Logan stood, mouth ajar, and stared at her. She began cursing softly in various languages. Suddenly, Riza spun around and faced Logan. He half expected her to hit him, or something like that. Instead, she buried her face in her chest and screamed. He cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You... Uh... Wanna get a beer?" Logan finally managed to ask, after the screaming died down.

She pulled her face back and stared up at him. "A beer? Really? That's all you can fucking think to ask?"

"And dinner?"

"I... Sure, Logan. Food and booze sounds fantastic right now."

"Great. I've got Scott's bike in the garage. Let's go. Um... Unless you wanna change? Or take a car? We could... _Borrow_ Scott's car," Logan rambled.

"Nah. Let's just go," Riza mused.

She dragged him away. Riza changed her clothes while Logan got the bike ready. Minutes later they were zooming down the roads. Logan found a shady looking bar and stopped.

"I've been here a few times before. It ain't the fanciest, but it'll do," Logan said.

They sat at an empty table, ordered their food and drinks and waited. Logan found himself to be nervous. Riza stared boredly at the table, picking at the etchings with her nails, while they waited for their beer.

"Why am I so damn nervous?" Logan thought furiously. "She's a grieving woman; her husband just died! Maybe I really am an animal. What do I say to her? What should we talk about?"

"When's our food getting here? Christ, I'm bored," Riza thought. "When's Logan gonna hit on me? Would I be a whore if I moved on so quickly? I mean, it's not like Z was gonna live forever; it was only a matter of time."

"Hey baby," a drunk staggered over to their table.

"Kindly fuck off," Riza rolled her eyes.

"What a dirty mouth on you! Betcha I can think of something dirty you can do with it," he winked.

"I think the lady told you to **fuck off**," Logan sneered.

"Hey, man, why don't _you_ 'fuck off'?" the man snapped.

"Oh for the love of tasty waffles..." Riza sighed.

She stood, cupped the man's jaw in her left hand and swung hard at it with a right hook. He tumbled to the ground; no one seemed to notice or care. The bartender glanced over at them, assured them their food would be done soon and promised to have someone drag the guy away. As the drunk was dragged to a random corner of the room, the bartender brought out their food.

"So, how'd you wind up here?" Riza asked.

"I'm from Canada. I met Rouge up there. Magento's guys tried to kidnap her, and when they did I worked with the X-Men to save her," Logan coughed.

"What'd you do in Canada?"

"Honestly, I can't remember. I woke up in the middle of a hot mess. Almost killed Remy. What about you? Where're you from? And..." Logan's voice dropped, "Where the fuck did this 'Jimmy' business come from?"

"Well... Back in the 1800s... Around the time of the American Civil War-" Riza began.

"You ain't American either?" Logan interrupted.

"British, love. ANYWAY, we lived by the Mason-Dixon line. About a year before the war was over I was wandering around in the woods by my house," Riza said, "A rebel shot me; I thought I was gonna die. You and... Some other guy found me. You explained that I was fine, but what happened was a secret. And I couldn't tell anyone. The guy called you 'Jimmy' and said it was time to get the fuck outta there."

"Who was he?" Logan asked.

"You said he was your brother," Riza said.

"What's he look like? Is he a... Is he like me?" Logan demanded.

"We moved back to England and lived with my grandparents after that. Eventually... they all died. Leaving just me in that house; I sold it. Got myself a nice flat, a job, had a few boyfriends. The World Wars rolled around. I kept my nose out of the first, but the second... Well, I had nothing to lose really," Riza forced a smile.

"So what? You pretended to be a man, and won the war for the Allies?" Logan laughed.

"Nothing that dramatic. I was a nurse; not a field medic though. I wanted to be, but figured it'd be too risky. I worked in the first field hospital we set up in France. Right after D-Day."

* * *

It's a mite short, but a short update is as good as any! Right? RIGHT? Anyway, college has been great. Break for the holidays. Been writing a bit. Might have a flashback and some fluff to bide time until the next big thing. Woo!


	7. War Stories

_A bombshell shook everything. Riza gripped the nearest table to keep her balance. A few nurses tumbled down, but their colleagues helped them back up. Everyone was in super work mode. More and more injured men kept coming in. Not many were leaving any time soon either; they were running out of beds._

_ "Hey! Outta our way, Missy!" someone shouted._

_ A group of men pushed their way past some nurses. Two had a man propped between them. Another, much bigger than the rest, was snarling and sneering at everyone that looked at him._

_ "Sir! SIR! You can't be in here! You'll have to fill out some forms while we-" the poor nurse cried._

_ "SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!" the big man snapped._

_ "Hey! Leave her alone!" Riza shouted._

_ She slipped through the mess of nurses, patients and doctors. Riza stood in front of the men, fearless, and the nurse silently thanked her. She had her hands on her hips in a "no-nonsense-here" fashion. The injured man and his larger companion looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't place it._

_ "His brother," one of the men, keeping his injured brother-in-arms standing, began, "is really injured."_

_ If they were who Riza thought they were, he wasn't injured at all. It was hard to tell with all the dirt, blood and rips in his uniform though. She promised to tend to him, personally. The soldiers "woo"ed at that. Laughing, they left the tent._

_ "Your brother's in good hands. You can leave," Riza insisted. "I need this man moved to solitary! Stat!"_

_ "I wanna come with. I wanna make sure Jimmy is taken care of," he shrugged._

_ "Fine. Come with me," Riza sighed._

_ She was too tired to argue with Creed. It wouldn't matter anyway. She wasn't going to do anything to him. Dress where he was wounded and clean him up at least._

_ "You smell familiar," Creed said flatly once they were alone._

_ "You look familiar," Riza responded._

_ "You're that brat from the Civil War. That mutant brat."_

_ "You're the asshole with the nice brother."_

_ "Grew up nice though," Creed smirked._

_ "You're such an animal," she rolled her eyes._

_ "We didn't get much time to get to know each other. What's your name, Doll?"_

_ "Riza. What's yours?"_

_ "Victor Creed."_

_ "His?"_

_ "James Logan."_

_ "Where you two from?"_

_ "Canada."_

_ "How long... Have you had your powers?" Riza asked._

_ "Since we were kids. After that it was just the two of us against the world," Creed sniffed._

_ "Almost literally. I assume you fought in the first World War, too?"_

_ "Yup. Hey. I'm hungry. Where's the food?"_

_ "Sniff it out, you filthy animal," she laughed._

_ "Keep talkin' dirty to me, Doll. I like it," Creed laughed and left._

_ He didn't come back for a while. Riza guessed he knew Jimmy was in safe hands. She got a chair and sat, patiently, waiting. She untied her hair and let it tumble down. It shielded her eyes; she dozed off. After a few hours of undisturbed sleep a tray clattered to the ground. She jumped to her feet; hands curled into fists._

_ "Shit," a voice hissed._

_ Riza lit a nearby lantern; the back room slowly filled with a dim light. Logan was crouching near the exit, but upon the room's illumination he straightened himself. He was scruffy, and his brown hair stood on end, going every which way. Riza felt her heart leap, but she quickly suppressed the feeling. Logan stooped down and picked up the tray. They stared at each other while he twirled it in his hands._

_ "You tore off your bandages," Riza said flatly._

_ He stared down at his body. "Um... Yeah. I didn't see the point... I'm not injured."_

_ "You were, and you got better. It's ok, Jimmy, I know."_

_ Logan tensed up. He slowly walked to his right while Riza walked to her left. They started circling each other._

_ "... How do you know my name?" he demanded._

_ "Your brother told me," she shrugged._

_ Logan felt himself relax slightly. He gingerly tossed the tray back on the ground._

_ "You gonna tell anyone?" he asked._

_ "It'll die with me," Riza promised. It wasn't necessarily a lie; it wasn't like she was going to die any time soon._

_ "So... About those bandages?" Logan cleared his throat._

_ "Yeah. Everyone thinks you're injured. You'll need some bloody bandages. Not those. You tore them to shreds, but how? There aren't any knives in here..."_

_ "Sorry about that," Logan said, "It was a rough night."_

_ "Don't worry about it. I'll get some more," Riza nodded._

_ She disappeared through the tent flaps and returned moments later with a knife, a pen and bandages. Riza motioned for Logan to sit on the cot, and he did. She dragged her chair over to the cot and sat in front of him with the bandages_

_ "What's the pen for?" he asked._

_ "Marking where the bullets were. They're in the dish over there if you want them," Riza replied._

_ She marked his right arm and shoulder, left leg, stomach and chest with the pen. Logan gave her a quizzical look, as if to ask where she knew to mark. She smiled and pointed to the holes in his uniform. He nodded understandingly._

_ "Shirt off," she stated and picked up the knife and bandages._

_ "You gonna stab me?" Logan laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt._

_ "No. Undershirt too."_

_ "What do you mean 'no'?" he stared at her blankly._

_ "It'll look different, and it'll bother me."_

_ "Shoot me then."_

_ "It'll make too much noise. Take off your undershirt."_

_ He sighed and pulled up his shirt. As it passed over his face, Riza got a good look at his abs. In her head, she screamed and tackled him. Outside of her head, however, she stabbed her hand and dripped blood onto the first bandage._

_ "What the fuck are you doing? Are you insane?" Logan hissed._

_ She held up her palm, smiling. "See? I'm fine."_

_ She re-dressed Logan's fake wounds on the upper half of his body. Logan tried to not smile as she contemplated how to dress that one. He started laughing silently._

_ "Pants too?" he chortled._

_ "That one hit your femoral artery; we'll need more blood," she stated plainly, "Oh, and, yes. The pants too."_

_ As Logan fumbled with his pants, Riza sliced her arm open. She winced as the blood slowly poured over her arm. With the older bandages, she mopped some of the blood up. A few minutes later Logan's leg was bandaged up as well._

_ "I feel like a fucking mummy," he sighed._

_ "You sorta look like one," Riza smiled._

_ "Haha... So... What's your name? It's only fair, you know mine."_

_ "Riza."_

_ "Riza, huh... How do you know about... Me? What I am, I mean."_

_ "You told me. During the American Civil War," she said._

_ "Ah yeah. I remember that now. So... Where you from? America?"_

_ "Liverpool, originally. After the Civil War we moved back to England. Lived in Liverpool, Manchester and finally settled in London," she said. "Once I got a little older I moved around from Leeds, Halifax, Bristol and a few places in Scotland."_

_ "I love traveling," Logan smiled._

_ "After this war is over, I'm going all over the world," Riza nodded, staring at her lap._

_ "Need company?"_

_ She snapped her head up and stared at him. Riza was about to say something, but Logan pulled her onto his lap.  


* * *

_"Don't stop there," Logan laughed.

Riza smiled. She had reiterated her second encounter with Logan without the part of Creed being his brother. The professor was right; he would have to figure that out on his own. She felt a little bothered by it; it was practically lying.

"Did we meet again?" he asked.

"Maybe in passing. I was a photojournalist during the Vietnam War," Riza shrugged.

"... Is that all you know about me?"

"I'm afraid so," she lied.

"I have a brother... Did he use his real name?"

"No. I checked military records for both of you after the war. Neither of your names came up. Your brother gave me a fake name," another lie.

"Crafty."

"Are you done eating? I need to get back to my daughter," Riza said.

"Yeah. Let's go... Home," Logan stood up and went to the bar to pay.

"Ha. Home," Riza smiled.


	8. Whiskey!

Jacob sat nervously beside Mystique. She was a normal looking human today; not exactly herself, but human nonetheless. She tucked her blonde hair behind an ear and sighed impatiently. Hours ago, Magneto and Mystique had a heated argument. It ended with a car being thrown at Creed, so nobody was very upset at the time.

"What the boy is lacking is human interaction," Magneto decided.

"So you want me to enroll him into _school_?" Mystique spat.

"Who else but you, my dear?"

"Anyone else but me, Erik!"

"Fuck. I'll do it if it'll stop the bitchin'," Creed interrupted.

Magneto fixed the dents in the car, and Mystique drove off with Jacob in tow. A mildly expensive private school was chosen for him. The proprietors were fiercely anti-mutant. The two of them wondered why Magneto had chosen that particular school for Jacob.

"He's a sadist," Mystique growled.

Jacob remained silent for the remainder of the car ride.

"Mrs. Brown?" an elderly secretary questioned.

Mystique glanced up. She grabbed Jacob's hand, none too gently, and walked over to the old woman. The secretary motioned for them to enter the Dean's office, smiling at Jacob as she did.

The Dean's office was darker than the waiting area; the blinds were drawn. The only source of light was sun bleeding through the cracks and a small lamp on the desk. File cabinets lined most of the walls. A few trophies and plaques rested on them. Framed degrees, or maybe pictures, practically covered one wall. The Dean stood facing the window. After the door was shut behind the two mutants, he tugged on a small rope. The room filled with light instantly. Jacob glanced at the frames; some were diplomas; some were pictures; most were articles about the anti-mutant movement. Mystique ignored them.

"Have a seat, Mrs. Brown. Will your husband be joining us?" the Dean asked.

"Thank you," Mystique forced a smile and sat, "Sadly, he won't. Victor was having... Car troubles at work."

Jacob cringed at the idea of Creed being his father. Mystique glared at him, and he sat down beside her. The Dean turned to face them. He was considerably younger than Magneto; Jacob guessed around late 40s to early 50s. Gray streaked throughout his black hair and beard. He sat down, removed his glasses and folded his hands on the desk.

"Young Jacob," he boomed.

"Yessir," Jacob replied, trying to sound as eager as possible.

"Our curriculum is fast paced. You may have nearly aced our entrance exams, but can you keep up with your peers?"

"Doctor... Whitaker? Previous schools bored my son. He wasn't adequately challenged. Your school is the best," Mystique said.

While it was true that Dr. Whitaker's school was full of very smart and talented children, it couldn't keep up with Charles' school. The mutants were able to out-think the normal humans easily. Mystique didn't add that, of course.

"Under the given circumstances, of course," Dr. Whitaker smiled, "You are more than welcome here. Xavier's school... Is full of miscreants."

Mystique understood while Magneto didn't escort Jacob here himself. Slanderous words against Charles' school would have sparked a very heated debate. Her personal connection to Charles, however, were not as powerful as Magneto's. His X-Men were their enemy for the most part.

Gears turned in Jacob's mind; as if he knew exactly why he was to attend this school. The anti-mutant oppression would fuel his hatred, and it would possibly spark an increase in his powers. He may have been a little kid, but Jacob wanted power. He didn't want to fear stronger mutants. Especially that little girl at Charles' mansion.

"When can I start?" Jacob asked, suddenly.

"Ha! Eager young lad, isn't he?" Dr. Whitaker laughed.

"Yes. Very," Mystique glanced at Jacob.

"All your paperwork is filled out," Whitaker mused, thumbing through papers, "You can start next Monday. Stop by Wednesday for a schedule and your books."

"I'll have his father bring him," Mystique promised. She grabbed Jacob's hand again and started to leave.

"Excellent. I'll see you then, Jacob."

"Goodbye, Sir," Jacob smiled as they left.

"Have a nice day," the secretary said.

Mystique slammed the car door. She forcefully started the car and tore out of the parking lot. They winded through traffic, whipping around corners at dangerous speeds. She was fuming. As the car worked its way out of heavily populated areas, her fake persona faded. Mystique was no longer Mrs. Brown; she was herself again.

"What the **fuck **was that, Boy?" she snapped.

"I know why I'm going there," Jacob replied.

"And why is that?"

"It's heavily anti-mutant."

"I noticed. I could smell it the second we walked in," she sneered.

"Their hatred... It could spark an increase of my powers. If I could control them... Dr. Whitaker holds a position of power in the anti-mutant world. If I can control him," Jacob rambled.

Mystique lessened on the accelerator, "If you could control him, we'd have our foot in the door. Brilliant Erik..."

"It may take a long time for my powers to fully develop," Jacob pointed out.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure we can fix that."

* * *

"That's it; just concentrate a little harder! You've almost got it!" Jean squealed.

Six months had passed since the death of her father, and Kelsey was seated across from Dr. Jean Gray. Various items were scattered on the table between them. They had spent most of the morning trying to convert Kelsey's telepathy into telekinesis. Riza lay peacefully with Logan in the garden; a six pack of beer rested between them.

"Hear that?" Logan asked suddenly.

"No, what was it?" Riza sat up.

"Another window breaking. Wait for it..." he held up five fingers and started counting down.

"WHO'S BREAKING WINDOWS?" Hank roared.

Kelsey and Jean ran past, giggling. Riza hid her smile; Logan chuckled behind his beer. Hank and Scott walked up to them. The Beast did his best to look serious; Scott had no trouble. He glared at the two seated on the grass.

"That's contraband. Where did our vandals escape to?" he demanded.

"Contraband? Logan's a _professor _here. We're both well over 21, bucko," Riza snorted.

"That's not the point. There are still students here that are not 21."

Riza sighed and stood up. She faced Scott, staring right into his eyes. They were almost equal in height, him being a few inches taller than her. Stray sparks jumped around Riza's hair. She wasn't angry, or even annoyed. These sparks were peaceful and playful.

"Take away my booze, and I'll violate you in ways you never thought humanly possible," she threatened.

Scott opened his mouth to argue, but the only words that came to mind were "Good luck." Riza, Hank and Logan burst out laughing. Scott backed away, facing getting redder by the second.

"Scott, it's ok," Jean said, appearing out of no where. "She's not going to hurt you."

"I... Wasn't worried about her. I'm... Worried about the window," he stammered.

"I can fix it!" Kelsey shouted.

"Can you?" Hank asked.

Riza smiled as Kelsey nodded furiously. She agreed to let Hank hook up a brain wave monitor to see what happened in her head as she fixed the window. He picked Kelsey up and placed her on his shoulder. They headed back to the mansion.

"Beer?" Logan offered.

"No thanks," Jean shook her head and headed back inside.

"Sure," Scott shrugged.

"Careful, Cyke. This'll fuck you up," Logan warned as he handing his comrade a beer.

"You two are fine," Scott snorted, and he took a long drink.

"Our livers also filter the alcohol much faster," Riza added.

Scott started coughing up the beer. After much gasping for air, he managed to choke out "What is this?"

"Whiskey," Riza smiled.

"You said it was beer!"

"It was this morning."

"You drank all my beer?" Logan glared at her.

"Get rid of it. I don't care how, but just do it. I don't want this around the kids," Scott interrupted.

He shoved the bottle into Logan's hands and headed back inside. Logan finished off the whiskey, grimacing slightly at the taste. Riza laid back down in the grass and sighed happily. Logan sat beside her; he handed her a bottle.

"You think your kid's gonna be alright?" he asked suddenly.

"Kels... She'll be fine. We're safe here, and there's people here that wanna help her," Riza replied.

* * *

Short update better than no update!

**Edit: Fixed the error with the separation **


	9. Politics are Bullshit

**I haven't given up! Just finished my first semester at college, hopefully I'll update more and more this summer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but if I did, I'd rule the world.**

**Edit: I fixed the error with the line breaks**

* * *

Scott started coughing up the beer. After much gasping for air, he managed to choke out "What is this?"

"Whiskey," Riza smiled.

"You said it was beer!"

"It was this morning."

"You drank all my beer?" Logan glared at her.

"Get rid of it. I don't care how, but just do it. I don't want this around the kids," Scott interrupted.

He shoved the bottle into Logan's hands and headed back inside. Logan finished off the whiskey, grimacing slightly at the taste. Riza laid back down in the grass and sighed happily. Logan sat beside her; he handed her a bottle.

"You think your kid's gonna be alright?" he asked suddenly.

"Kels... She'll be fine. We're safe here, and there's people here that wanna help her," Riza replied.

* * *

"You are endangering his life, Erik," Charles stated, his eyes locked with Magneto's.

"That's preposterous. We're furthering his education. Both as a mutant and a normal child. There's nothing dangerous about that," Magneto scoffed.

His gaze left Charles, and he turned his back on his old friend. He stared out past the grounds of the mansion. Charles turned his chair around to face Magneto.

"In a school that openly protests Mutant rights. **Our** rights. The rights of **our** people. He'll learn to hate all humans that way."

"They're all ignorant chimps."

"Erik," Charles protested.

"Old friend, that school is where it all starts. Perhaps we'll loosen up the paperwork a bit. They could find the 'proper 'adoption papers, and perhaps they'll trace the genealogy of his real parents. They were both mutants. A very simple mutation. Nothing like what he is capable. Nothing like what Jean is capable of, or that little girl," Magneto explained.

"I've seen him; Kelsey has seen him; Jean has seen him. The three of us cannot find a trace of powerful telepathic powers," Charles sighed.

"A brief meeting, Charles!" Erik snapped, "... I'm asking a favor of you." Erik turned back around; their eyes locked again. "Old friend, take a look at him. See if there's any way to tap into his powers."

"In ways you cannot?"

"I am no telepath. This mansion happens to house three of the most powerful telepaths in the known world."

"This is all politics, and politics are bullshit," a crackly voice said through the phone speaker.

"The electric regenerator?" Erik asked. A faint smile was showing.

"Sorry. I was going to ask the Professor about something, but I overheard everything," Riza said nonchalantly.

"Riza, who else heard this?" Charles demanded.

"Unless Kels and Jeanie got through your barriers, just me. She's been training to push past simple ones. Logan... Well. That's what I was gonna talk to you about."

"What do you make of it all, Girl?" Erik snapped.

"Girl? I am considerably older than you. I've lived through the American Civil War, both World Wars and all the other political bullshit the American government got itself into."

"Some other time, Riza," Charles pleaded.

Erik glared at the phone. A few sparks popped out of the speaker. Charles sighed. An argument over who really "lived" longer could last forever. To Erik, life was more than years of age. It was years of experience. Charles had taken brief glances into Erik's mind (at Erik's suggestion, of course), and he'd seen his friend's childhood.

"I saw the chambers. They took me 'round a few of the camps to see if there was anything I could do. Folks thought I was a miracle worker since I 'healed' the poor sod that was nearly shot to death," Riza said, calmly.

Erik remained silent.

"I'll live the rest of my life seeing them, Erik. Eventually, you will die. Everything you've done, and seen, will fade away to memory. Mine will never go away. I'll always remember what I saw. Hell, even what I did. I had a short stint in Africa as a mercenary."

They stood (in Charles' case, sat) in silence. Charles was mentally scolding Riza for bringing up the past.

"What are the lives of a few millions people?" Erik said finally.

"You will not use that boy as a gas chamber for humans, Erik. I will stop you. I will stop you, and you **will **die," she warned.

"Genocide is not an option, Erik," Charles added.

"I never thought it was; I never thought of it as a solution. The head of Jacob's school has political power. If he could see what we can do, he could help our cause," Erik lied.

It was a brilliant lie; a fantastic lie. Neither of them saw through it. Charles believed his friend was truly doing the right thing for the cause of Mutants and Humans alike. Riza warned that if it turned into a genocide, Erik would pay dearly. Mystique would bring Jacob to the mansion after his classes every day. He'd receive the same lessons as Kelsey, but from Charles only.

* * *

"After all, friends, politics are all bullshit," a woman stated.

She wore black stilettos, a neatly pressed black pencil skirt and a faded yellow blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her skin was riddled with various burn marks. The largest was on her neck. It remained uncovered; untouched by make up. Under her shirt, on her back, were six small holes.

The small crowd she was addressing, of about 20 or so mutants, clapped. A man, in a pressed pinstripe suit, stood. He took over the stage. He had dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. His teeth were shiny and white.

"My friends, two of our comrades found the girl. It's not a huge mystery where they were taken, but now we can get in and out with ease," he said. The man was naturally charismatic. The crowd seemed to love his words.

"Earthmovers," the woman interrupted, "Stand please."

Two mutants rose. One was from a rice farm in China, and the other was a drug runner in Mexico. The couple on stage promised every mutant in the room better lives, better jobs, better food and better pay. Money was tight, but the mutants didn't care. They had a better family than before. Similar comrades; people that understood what it was like to be special.

"The girl is at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She's roamed far out into the woods on the grounds. It'd be simple to snatch her from there," the Mexican girl explained.

"Your names?" the man smiled.

"Lou and Marta," the Chinese man stated.

"You're plan is flawed," the woman snapped.

"Circe, relax. It was a simple plan. Friends, it's not that simple," the man laughed.

Circe rolled her eyes. The two mutants in the crowd sat down, embarrassed.

"The girl will be heavily protected," Circe stated, "Either her mother, their dog, the fire man or any of the mutants at that school."

"Can we infiltrate it?" a younger girl in the crowd asked.

A murmur broke through the crowd. They debated amongst themselves how to go about an infiltration. The couple on stage backed away from the edge.

"Sterling, is it possible?" Circe asked.

The man flashed his warmest and brightest smile at his partner. "Darling, anything is possible."

She glared at him, "Flash those at me again, and I will rip them out. It's the stupidest thing ever."

"It's effective. Simple minds are... Easiest to control. No one in that school will be easy to control," Sterling mused.

"It's possible though?"

"Of course. We need the right mutant. Sweetie, I'm a rising politician for the mutant cause. I could just say I found the poor mutant. Beaten, bleeding, hurting. I just wanted to help."

"You'll appeal to their cause. The girl can control minds, and she'll control the opponents. We'll take over. Everything will be ours... Honey," Circe smiled.

"And you can have your revenge on the family. I wish the brother had been easier to manipulate. He wasn't as simple as we had hoped."

"Maybe the dog?"

"No. Not for me. I can't do it. If I could, Dear, we'd be running this country."


	10. Science!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Edit: I learned I need to check for continuity and spacing errors. Otherwise things get confusing_

* * *

"Can you really make fire?" John asked, eagerly.

"Yeah. I just think about it," Josh held his palm out, and a small ball of fire appeared, "And it happens."

"I can only manipulate it," the teen sighed. He ran his hand over Josh's; the flames flickered and grew.

"So? It's still pretty impressive to just manipulate fire. There's fire dancing and all sorts of other tricks. Plus, you could suffocate, expand and divert dangerous fires."

"Yeah. Just what any kid always wanted. To be a circus fireman," John snorted.

"Keep a lighter on you. Just in case," Josh shrugged.

He rose and rested a hand on John's shoulder. There wasn't much else Josh could do to help the kid. Maybe if he had the proper tools a blow torch could be attached to John's wrist. Or something similar to that. Josh had other things on his mind though; things that were more important.

Charles had picked up on a gathering of mutants. An "undercover" mutant was sent in from both the Brotherhood and from the mansion. As much as no one wanted it to happen, one of the younger students was sent. The girl had very minor telepathic powers, she could only read someone's mind if she came in contact with them, but she had a way with plants. They responded to her touch and moods.

* * *

"Mr. Brown! Such a pleasure to meet you," Dr. Whitaker's voice boomed.

"Yeah, you too, Doctor."

Creed reluctantly shook the man's hand. Jacob stood close by his side; books in hand. Whitaker led them into his office, and the two mutants took a seat. Victor's eyes scanned the room. He was looking for a swift exit if things took a turn for the worse. Jacob pretended to be engrossed in one of the books.

"Car working just fine?" Whitaker asked.

Creed blinked for a moment; Mystique never mentioned that. Jacob casually brushed his skin against Creed's. "_She said your car was broken_," the thought echoed in Creed's mind.

"Yeah," Creed said.

The two men went through all the paperwork it'd take to enroll Jacob. Creed signed and scanned page after page. Whitaker gave a rough outline of what the classes would be like. He talked about the campus, and even offered a short tour ("Maybe later," Creed responded).

Jacob tried to pick up on stray thoughts; there were plenty. He could clearly hear his soon-to-be fellow students in their classes. He picked up on a few teachers and the secretary. In his head he smiled. Jacob's powers were expanding; Xavier's lessons were helping.

Whitaker carefully set a folder on his desk. It was a plain red folder. No identification markings anywhere. Creed straightened in his seat. Jacob glanced at it and thought nothing of it. He tuned the men out, focusing on the students he couldn't see.

"What's this?" Creed demanded.

"Jacob," Whitaker said, "Please wait outside my office."

Jacob snapped back into reality. Creed looked pissed (he always did anyway); Whitaker was trying to smile. Jacob nodded and left the room. The secretary handed him a stupid magazine for him to read. The boy pretended to be interested in it, but he was trying to listen to the adults in the room.

"I can't do it," he thought furiously. He was confused. A few minutes prior he could hear anyone in the school. Now he couldn't hear anything. He scrambled to remember what Xavier had said. All that came to mind was the training with the little girl.

_"Sometimes there are barriers keeping us out. Erick has a helmet; Jean and the professor have mental barriers. A lot of people have mental or physical barriers we can't see," she had said._

_ "So that means we can't get in?" Jacob had whined._

_ "Sometimes. Physical barriers are harder to break than mental ones usually. A few people here have very strong mental barriers that you and I can't break."_

_ "Miss Grey, Prof. Xavier and Wolverine."_

_ "And my mom. Us even. Some normal humans force a mental barrier on themselves that can... um... It takes up a whole room," Kelsey motioned._

_ "It radiates around them? How? Are they really mutants too?"_

_ "I'm not sure. Jean says it's because they're so scared of us they force a barrier onto themselves and what they want to protect. It's weak, and they're easy to break. Because it's untrained and not part of their genes, they never notice it."_

That was it. Whitaker was so terrified of mutants that he inadvertently developed a weak tolerance to protect his brain. Jacob focused on Whitaker alone; Creed was just a random variable in the room. It took a few seconds, but he broke Whitaker's feeble mental block. Creed was screaming at him in his head.

"Can you fucking hear me or not?" he demanded.

"Sorry!" Jacob apologized, "There was a block. What's the folder?"

"Papers. Had to sign them. Since you're 'adopted' and all. It gives them permission to dig through your medical records and ancestry to figure out if you're a mutant or not."

"I'll pass this on to Mystique."

Jacob reiterated Creed's message to Mystique. She, in turn, told Magneto; he informed Charles. Charles informed the Xmen. It was a nifty chain of information. Except somewhere in the line, critical parts were withheld. "Somewhere" being the part where Magneto told Charles; "critical" being the background check part. Charles and his mutants only knew that Jacob was accepted, and that Whitaker had them sign papers proving Jacob's normal-ness.

* * *

"What's a type of cell that's cannot regulate its cell cycle?" Storm asked her class.

"Mutant gene," someone mumbled.

"Benign," Rouge said.

"Good. Anymore?"

"Malignant?" Bobby offered.

"Yes, yes," Storm nodded.

She continued her lecture on cellular regulation and division. Josh was sitting in the back of her class. He tried to listen intently, but in the end he resorted to passing a small fireball back and forth with John.

"Josh, I don't mind you listening in my classes. You're not usually a distraction, but please stop playing with fire," Storm said dismissively.

Josh made a fist and extinguished the ball. "Sorry."

"Is this really that boring?"

The class looked guilty while trying not to say "yes" aloud. Josh, unfortunately, didn't mind telling Storm the truth. She glared at him.

"Sorry," he said again, "My dad was a geneticist. I got this stuff almost every day growing up." He walked to the front of the class, "Do you mind?"

Storm shook her head and stepped aside.

"Division and cancer is boring. Let's discuss something more interesting... Us," Josh decided.

"Mutants?" someone asked.

"More specifically, our mutant gene. Anyone know where it comes from?"

"The environment?"

"Wrong," Josh shook his head, "Those are carcinogens." He wrote the word on the board. "Carcinogens are from the environment; they're the cancer causing cells." He paused to let students write it down. "Mutations occur in the DNA of a cell. What does 'DNA' stand for?"

Blank looks from the class. Storm sighed and gave them a "I'm disappointed in you" look. Josh winced when he saw it.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid," Rouge said.

"Fantastic! Thank you. More specifically, mutations are changes in a genomic sequence. That's the DNA's sequence of a cell's genome, DNA or RNA sequence of a virus," Josh wrote more words on the board.

"So it's a sickness?" someone asked.

"It's a change in the DNA sequence. A permanent change," Josh started drawing a diagram. "Mutations can alter the amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by the gene."

"Where do they come from?" someone asked.

"Mutations are familial, so they come from our parents. It could just skip a generation, or it kicks in under times of high stress or emotions."


	11. Science! Pt 2 or The Attack

**The original title was Dr. Josh (or How I Learned to Stop Worrying About the Gene), but it was too long.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blah, blah, blah. (c) Marvel and Stan Lee etc etc**

* * *

"Mutations are familial, so they come from our parents. It could just skip a generation, or it kicks in under times of high stress or emotions." Josh started drawing a Punnet square on the board. "Have you guys done Punnet squares yet?"

"Yes," the class chimed.

"Okay. So some traits are recessive and caused by multiple genes. Others are caused by one gene; like sex chromosomes. Usually the X chromosome. Anyone have any examples?"

"Hemophilia," Bobby said.

"Perfect. Yes. It affects males more often. Anyone know why?"

"Because..." John murmured.

"They only have one X chromosome?" Rouge asked.

"So if the mother is a carrier, then her sons will be hemophiliac," Bobby finished.

"Is the mutant gene like that?" John asked.

"No. It's not like hemophilia. Research links the mutant gene to to the father, not the mother. It's not from sex chromosomes at all. Uh... How much time do we have left?"

Storm glanced at the clock, "Thirty more minutes."

"Okay, okay. So... Back to DNA..." Josh muttered. He started drawing a DNA ladder on the board. "So... This is a DNA ladder... And the rungs... Rings? Whatever. These things are genes. Multiple genes make up the... Thingers. Somewhere in here is... The mutant gene. One simple... It changes our entire genetic makeup. The X-Gene is something we're born with... The potential for these powers," he created small fire in his hand.

"Are all mutations from the X-Gene?" someone asked.

"No. Some are from outside energies. Radiation or whatever... Um... These are naturally developed. It's... Evolution. The X-Gene is a evolutionary masterpiece! It's um... It's... I don't even know... Um... That's enough science for now... Class dismissed," he mumbled.

The students packed up their things are left. Josh started erasing the board; Storm stacked papers for a second. It was an aura of awkwardness for the longest moment of Josh's life. Fortunately, it didn't last long. There was screaming and something that sounded like trees cracking. Josh dropped the eraser and ran to the window. Part of the grounds were smoldering; a few students were running inside. Most of the people outside were running to the woods.

"What the fuck?" Josh breathed.

Kitty dashed through the wall. She skidded to a halt, breathing hard, and rested for a second on a desk. Storm went up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Kitty gulped in large amounts of air. She finally caught her breath.

"I gotta get Jean and the Professor. Logan told me to hit an alarm, and I could find either of them in his office or downstairs, and I don't know where Scott is and, and, and, Riza lit the grounds on fire trying to blast somebody that came out of the ground, and they grabbed Kelsey," she panted.

Josh bolted from the window out the door. Storm and a confused Kitty were left in his wake. He sprinted down the halls; finally slamming into Rouge and John. The three teens had confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Bobby demanded.

"Rogue, find Jean or Charles or someone that's in charge around here. Get as many of the older kids as you can find to either go downstairs, find somebody important or to get outside to put out the fires. Bobby, get as many younger kids as you can downstairs. Keep them there. John, come with me," Josh directed.

"What? Why?" Rouge looked concerned.

"What do I tell the kids?" Bobby frowned.

"Tell them to stay put; we're under attack."


	12. Achy, Breaky Heart

**The exciting conclusion!**

* * *

John breathed heavily; it was really hot around him. Josh was creating more fire than he could handle. John used Josh's excess fire. Not far behind them, Bobby was freezing as much of the fire as he could. Storm was soaring over the grounds. She scoured them for any sign of Kelsey or her kidnappers. Logan and Riza were tracking them through the woods. It wasn't going well.

The kidnappers had gotten away. Remy was waiting for Logan and Riza outside of the woods. He tried to calm her down, but she shocked him as she passed. It wasn't deadly or anything, just a small warning. Charles and Hank were in the Danger Room planning things with Erik and Mystique. Jean and Scott questioned students.

"Hey! Riz! You can't just go around shocking people," Logan said, grabbing her arm.

She ripped her arm away from him. Sparks tumbled through her hair and over her skin. Her eyes looked dark, deadly, threatening. Storm landed beside them; she shook her head sadly. All of Riza's hope rested on the three deep in the woods. Josh, John and Bobby.

Of course, her hopes crumbled as two of them toppled out behind Remy. The third, Josh, dove from a tree, slightly singed.

"Sorry I borrowed your students, Storm," Josh cringed as she carefully patted out the excess fire.

"Are you two alright?" Logan asked the boys.

They nodded. Josh enveloped his hands over Storm. Remy was long gone to the mansion. Someone had to make a report. All eyes were on Riza. Her back was to them. Fists clenched; she shook violently. Logan rested a hand on her shoulder.

Riza could have sworn her heart stopped. Pain was brief for someone with her mutation. Death was avoidable. This pain, however, didn't stop. There were no bones or muscles to regrow. No tissue repair. A dull, achy pain was buried in her heart and mind. Riza really thought she was dead.

She was unresponsive at the debriefing. Charles suggested Jean, or Storm, take her to her room. Logan volunteered. Riza sat on his bed. Motionless, thoughtless. Just simply existing. Logan sat beside her. He tried comforting her with words and a few actions, but they fell on senseless skin and deaf ears. Riza placed a hand over his heart and forehead.

"It's like getting shot all over again," she said slowly, "Except the pain isn't going away. The wounds heal and stop hurting, but this pain is staying."

"Riz, let me help you find them."

"Somethings don't change, Jimmy. Certainly not you or I. Nor Victor, for that matter. He'll always be an animal. You'll always be the antihero. I'm going to be just another faded memory to you, Jimmy."

"What are you talking about, Riz?" Logan asked.

"When you live forever, you don't need to create a legacy for yourself. I found away, and I'll be damned if I let them take her away from me. You're a good man, Jimmy. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

With that, Riza let out an electrical charge. It streaked through Logan's skeleton; it slowed his heart. He howled as brief images flooded his brain. The Civil War, Victor, Riza, WWII, getting shot, Riza again... Canada.

* * *

**Can't you just smell the sequel?**


End file.
